


first class

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, teacher/student (porn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Fujigaya gives Nikaido a life-changing lesson.





	first class

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (teacher/student).

Between making eyes at Yokoo and pretending he hates Kitayama, whether there are cameras rolling or not, Fujigaya jokes around so much that Nikaido doesn’t realize he’s serious until the movie starts to play. 

“This will _change your life_ ,” Fujigaya says dramatically, using his senpai tone that’s usually reserved for Taiga (and Kawai when he’s being a dick), and Nikaido rolls his eyes as the ameteur-looking credits flash on Yokoo’s 67-inch widescreen.

“Gaya, I _have_ seen porn before,” Nikaido tells him. “I probably have a bigger collection than you do. And I trade with Miyata a lot, so—”

“Just shut up and watch,” Fujigaya cuts him off, and Nikaido’s torn between focusing on Fujigaya’s attitude or the fact that they’re about to watch this _together_. He hasn’t even done this with Senga, and they share a _bath_.

It’s set in a classroom, with just a female teacher and her male student, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out where this is going, especially with all the talk about “extracurricular lessons.” To Nikaido’s surprise, though, it’s the teacher who takes charge and orders the boy around, and Nikaido doesn’t realize his mouth has fallen open until Fujigaya speaks.

“Awesome, right?” he asks, his voice making Nikaido jump because he’s not exactly used to being around other people—having a _conversation_ with them—when his skin starts to tingle like this. In Nikaido’s entire pornographic experience, it’s always been the men (or the tentacle monsters, in Miyata’s case) dominating the women, which to be honest didn’t do much for him.

This, well. Sensei’s barely ordering the student to undress her before arousal floods Nikaido’s body, his cock already starting to harden at her tone. There’s just something about being ordered around by a woman that appeals to him, along with the way the student just does what he’s told submissively. Nikaido certainly wouldn’t mind being in that guy’s shoes—at the very least, it would save him from struggling to remember how girls work in the heat of the moment.

“So what’s the etiquette?” Nikaido blurts out, because he’s anything but shy and more than straining the front of his pants. “Do I just jerk off right here or am I supposed to wait?”

“One step ahead of you,” Fujigaya replies, and the hitch in his breath has Nikaido swinging his head to the side, taking in the sight of Fujigaya leaned back on the next couch cushion, biting his lip as he rubs the bulge in his jeans.

“Damn,” Nikaido says, and Fujigaya smirks before letting out a gasp that has Nikaido hardening even more.

“You’re supposed to be watching them, not me,” Fujigaya points out, though the dirty smile he flashes says otherwise.

Nikaido humors him and returns his eyes to the front, mostly to see how this girl-on-top thing pans out but also to be a brat. He just _knows_ Fujigaya wants him to watch him, maybe do more than that, maybe that’s why he brought him here in the first place, but Nikaido’s going to make him work for it. He has no shame in whipping open his pants and pulling out his cock, not bothering with any through-the-clothes teasing because he’s really not one to draw this out.

“Slow down, Nika,” Fujigaya says gently, even speaking slowly like the power of his voice will lower Nikaido’s speed, and it actually does. Nikaido squeezes himself firmly, moving his hand up and down slowly enough to give him a burning need for more, and a low noise escapes from his throat when sensei shoves her student’s head under her skirt.

“I hope I never get casted for a high school drama,” Nikaido mutters, his nerves flaring even more at the thought of having this scene in his head the entire time. “I won’t be able to keep it down.”

“It was near impossible,” Fujigaya tells him, and Nikaido remembers about Misaki Number One!!. “I _still_ can’t look at Karina-san without thinking about it, even in the last drama we did together.”

Karina’s a bit older than Nikaido would like, but it’s easy to substitute the porn stars on the screen for her and Fujigaya, his more than willing group mate lapping sloppily between her legs. Fujigaya would probably look just as good touching someone else as he does touching himself, which has since escalated to his hand moving in his boxers, not at all exposed yet, at least not from the quick glance Nikaido dares to take.

Suddenly sensei pulls up the boy by his hair and both Fujigaya and Nikaido hiss, though Nikaido’s positive that Fujigaya’s just as turned on by it as he is. Everything on sensei’s desk becomes a casualty as the student is thrown onto it, mounted by his teacher and hastily undressed. Naturally the tie remains, serving as a pull strap for sensei as she sits on his face and leans down to lick at his cock.

A filthy moan sounds from the next cushion and Nikaido shivers from the arousal that courses through him. Fujigaya’s voice is more enticing than any of the fabricated moans coming from the TV and Nikaido can’t help it, he turns his head and finds Fujigaya’s head tipped back, hooded eyes desperately trying to stare straight ahead as his hips push up into his hand like they’re not giving him a choice in the matter. It’s quite possibly the hottest thing Nikaido has ever seen, and he doesn’t even avert his gaze when Fujigaya catches him looking.

Then that bastard pulls up his shirt with his free hand, displaying his abdomen and the smallest peek of his cock poking out the funnel of his hand with each stroke, and Nikaido’s done playing around. “ _Gaya_ ,” he whines, choking on his breath when his wrist flicks on its own.

“Sure you want to say my name like that while you’re doing _that_?” Fujigaya asks, obviously teasing, just like everything else he’s doing right now.

“Goddammit,” Nikaido grumbles, growing more and more flustered with each passing second. Sensei is now riding her student on her desk, but Nikaido could give a fuck about that anymore. Right now he’s torn between jumping Fujigaya and watching him get himself off, both options equally as appealing at this point.

“What?” Fujigaya asks innocently, arching as he thumbs the head of his cock, and another one of those moans has Nikaido’s blood soaring with lust. “If you’re gonna do something, you better hurry, because I’m almost done.”

That’s all the persuading Nikaido needs, though it’s Fujigaya who grabs him by the hair and crushes their mouths together the second Nikaido scoots closer. Fujigaya’s mouth is just as perfect as it looks, soft lips pressed to his and a hot tongue taunting his. Nikaido’s kisses are usually demanding, but Fujigaya keeps him calm and channels that energy into intensity, which is so overwhelming that Nikaido doesn’t notice that something’s tugging on his wrist until he has a thicker cock in his hand.

Now Fujigaya’s moaning into his mouth, doing something with his fingers that Nikaido needs to figure out himself because it feels _amazing_. Fujigaya isn’t moving that fast, but he’s touching Nikaido just right and quickly brings him to the edge, tearing his mouth away in time to let out a beautiful moan, his back arching as he twitches and pulses in Nikaido’s hand. Nikaido opens his eyes long enough to watch Fujigaya come onto his own stomach, then it’s all over and orgasm crashes over him, Fujigaya continuing to pump him until he has nothing left to give.

There’s a split-second of panic in which Nikaido realizes what he just did and how he can’t actually move from where he’s pressed up against Fujigaya, but Fujigaya’s head lolls onto his shoulder while his arm flops mostly into Nikaido’s lap, making the tension disappear immediately.

On the TV, the teacher and her student are still going strong; Nikaido’s even more exhausted just watching them. “How do they go so long?”

“I think it’s the tie,” Fujigaya answers seriously, laughing when Nikaido elbows him. “I knew you’d like it.”

“Something like that,” Nikaido says noncommittally, though Fujigaya knows exactly what he means judging by the way he presses his face into Nikaido’s neck.

“Maybe next time you can be sensei,” Fujigaya whispers promisingly. “Class dismissed.”


End file.
